Final Fantasy XGenesis
by darkraven25
Summary: Set 500 years before the events of FF X. Follow the adventures of the summoner Elena and her guardians. More detailed summary and preview insideAll OC's


This is my first attempt at a Final Fantasy Fanfic but after playing FF X-2 for a while i decided to have a shot. At first I was unsure where to put this fic because it mostly follows FF X's story line but includes ideas and elements featured in X-2 so I placed it in the X-2 category

Detailed Summary

Set 500 years before the events of Final Fantasy X in a time when machina were not feared by Spira, the destructive Sin roamed the lands of Spira, follow the adventures of Summoner Elena and her guardians. Renshi the samurai, Kieva the black mage, Logan (Elena's protector) the alchemist and white mage and Lucas the mysterious warrior. Experience the adventure of a lifetime as Elena must overcome Sin, The collosus Vegnagun, and a mystery group intent on taking the aeons from Elena. What adventures await, what dreadful events must the group overcome and what romances will brew as the action hottens up.

_Preview_

"So what are you saying?" Elena asked the cloaked man who had yet to reveal his face.

"That I must see if you are strong enough to protect the aeons and defeat Sin" the man replied calmly

"I already know I am" Elena retorted angrily "I passed the Fayth's tests already and with my friends help and support Sin will be destroyed"

"Hmph" the man replied "I along with my companions are the Fayth's warriors we test the summoners that the Fayth gives the aeons power to, We are the Fayth Shield"

"And?" Elena asked confused

"And I am afraid I must take the aeons from you, for we have watched you and assess you are not strong enough to protect the aeons and defeat Sin" the man said as he pulled his hood down to reveal medium length slightly spiky jet black hair with red stripes in it.

"I won't just hand them over" Elena said as she backed up against the blue shield bubble that trapped her with this man "HELP ME" she screamed

"Uh pathetic now I shall beat you and return the aeons to the Fayth" The man said as he pulled out a dagger with a glowing blue/black sphere in the hilt

Outside the bubble

"What's going on in there?" Lucas shouted "I swear if you hurt Elena you will have me to answer to"

"Ah look the the boyfriend is trying to save the summoner" a hooded and cloaked woman sneered

"What can you possibly do to help her" A hooded and cloaked man said evilly

Lucas had heard enough and pulled out his sword it was about 1 metre in length and was a deep blue colour with silver tribal marking on the blade.

"oh you wonna play?" The cloaked man said excitedly as he pulled his cloak down to reveal short black hair

The man pulled out a black sword of the same length with a curved blade with spikes sticking out of it. Both men swung there blades at each other and the blades collided in mid air send sparks flying everywhere. Renshi looked on eagerly as did Logan but Kieva paid no attention as seemingly stared into space. The cloaked woman just stood there her expression could not be read because of the hood covering her face. Lucas hopped back and lunged for the man's stomach but the man countered easily knocking lucas sword straight into the ground.

Inside the bubble

The man summoned three shadow wolves out of the sphere in his dagger and they began to circle the summoner with malicous intent snarling evilly. Elena summoned the mighty fire demon Ifrit into battle who swiped one of the wolves to the other side of the bubble as it hit the floor it disintrigated into tiny pyrflies and faded away as Ifrit roared loudly. The man summoned another 3 shadow wolves and all 5 of them circled Ifrit lnging at ifrit at random times sinking there teeth deep into Ifrit's rock flesh like a hot knife through butter. Ifrit swung wildly at the wolves but they dodged all the attacks and retaliated.

"You see no adept Summoner would use Ifrit against shadow wolves they are to agile for him" the man sneered "You are unworthy of the Fayth's power"

Elena inwardly winced as she knew the man spoke the truth how could she have been so stupid

Outside of the bubble

Both Lucas and the big man swung there swords at each other but niether could take advantage of the battle. Both men's swords seemed to lock into each other. And Lucas and the big man came face to face

"You're good. So tell me are you the hired muscle because if you are we shall pay you double what the summoner is. A soldier of your calibur is just what the Fayth Shield's need" the man asked completey unflustered

"No I am not hired muscle I am the summoner's guardian and friend and I won't join up with you" Lucas said out of breath

"What a shame" the big man replied

Lucas took this oppurtunity and pushed the big man back getting himself into a new fight stance.

_End Preview _

Interested if you are please read on and remember to review


End file.
